


Выбирай правильно, выбирай мудро, выбирай снова

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Princesses, Royalty, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Элоди думала, что у принцессы есть всего один шанс править мудро. Элоди ошибалась.





	Выбирай правильно, выбирай мудро, выбирай снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choose Well, Choose Wisely, Choose Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807786) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



В первое время она была слишком подавлена и напугана, чтобы заметить что-то необычное. Отец давил на неё, требуя отослать прочь герцогиню Урсулу. Элоди изучала искусство и общение с щенками. Она проводила время со своей кузиной, семья была её самым большим утешением. (Позже она будет задаваться вопросом, действительно ли появление гадюки — случайность.)  
Отец заметил, что посещение фестиваля будет хорошей возможностью, поэтому так она и поступила. И это всё, что она успела сделать. Она была печальна, она была одинока, и она была напугана, она посещала могилу матери в выходные и задавалась вопросом, как бы бывшая королева решила многие государственные проблемы, в которых сама Элоди не разбиралась.  
Дни проходили как в тумане; ничто не казалось реальным.  
Оглядываясь назад, она могла более-менее ясно вспомнить только следующие события.  
Случайная помолвка с герцогом Седны, её единственное настоящее неповиновение желаниям отца. (Какое значение имело, что он был старше и из другой страны? Она должна была выйти замуж, а он хотел жениться на ней. В прошлом она не могла сама о себе позаботиться.)  
Предотвращение битвы на границе и выплата денежной суммы, необходимой, чтобы враги ушли прочь. (Отец сжал пальцами переносицу, когда услышал сумму, но это были всего лишь деньги. Она чувствовала, что их было бы достаточно для гибели Новы.)  
Убийство преступницы на её глазах, горячие брызги и потрясение от ощущения чужой крови на своей коже. (Было достаточно и смерти. _Было достаточно и смерти._ )  
Пугающие взгляды множества дворян и то, как она наступала на ноги партнёру. (Банион произнёс тост, но вместо слов она услышала только шум.)  
Сирин улыбается загадочно и понимающе. (Ещё не прошло и года.)  
Письмо от матери Гвенэл, резкое и озабоченное. (Разве она не понимает, что дороги небезопасны?)  
Лицо отца, бледное и решительное. (И, когда он уходил, тоже.)  
Всё потом растворилось в тумане. В какой-то момент приехала тётя и пообещала, что позаботится обо всём, что Элоди больше не нужно беспокоиться. Чаще всего ей разрешалось только молчать, скрывая свои мысли и чувства. Тётя Люсилль заботилась о государстве гораздо эффективнее, чем Элоди, и со значительно меньшим количеством проблем, чем при её отце. Элоди не была по-настоящему нужна.  
Когда она заболела, то легла в постель с облегчением. Всё шло хорошо и без неё — и могло стать ещё лучше. Конечно, тётя, действуя как регент, не могла сделать хуже, чем было: разрушение деревень, банкротство казны и люди, павшие духом, в тех местах, где не умирали толпами. Элоди, возможно, и короновали, но она не была королевой.  
— Может, если бы у нас была больница, — сказала Шарлотта, склонившись над койкой Элоди. — Или если бы, если бы я только знала больше, если бы...  
— Всё нормально, — Элоди сжала её ладони в своих, от галлюцинаций, вызванных жаром, Шарлотта расплывалась в успокаивающем зелёном свете. — Возможно, так будет лучше. Я не... Я не могу...  
Всё, о чём Элоди могла думать, когда ускользнула прочь, было то, что она могла бы сделать больше. Она могла бы сделать всё лучше. Она _должна была_ сделать всё лучше.  
 _Будь у неё ещё один шанс..._  
Её глаза закрылись.

Когда Элоди открыла глаза, то увидела мягкий взгляд директрисы Марвин и почувствовала твёрдую руку на своём плече.  
— Экипаж ждёт снаружи, — она осторожно сжала руку. — Выше подбородок, моя девочка. Ты справишься.  
— Нет, — сказала Элоди хрипло, растерянно и недоверчиво. — Я не верю, что справлюсь.  
Выражение лица директрисы Марвин ожесточилось:  
— Не волнуйся. Ты — дочь своей матери. _Ты справишься._  
Было ещё не время. Директрисе Марвин нельзя было довериться. Она была уже не молода, она видела, как выросло несколько поколений королевской семьи, дворян и простолюдинов, и оставалась мягкой, но непоколебимой в своей абсолютной беспристрастности. В мире, где несчастные случаи происходили каждый день, её главным правилом стало «не привязывайся».  
Несмотря на это, Элоди просто разрывалась от желания высказаться:  
— Я стану ужасной королевой.  
— С таким отношением — точно, — и произнеся этот ободряющий совет, директриса Марвин выпроводила её за дверь. В последний момент она всё же смягчилась достаточно, чтобы ещё что-то сказать: — Я знала твою мать. Она тоже крайне печально высказывалась, и фаталистический взгляд, кажется, действительно срабатывает в вашей семье, так что, возможно, это тебя утешит. «Неудача неизбежна».  
Давнее воспоминание всплыло в голове Элоди, и она почти смогла услышать слова, произнесённые голосом матери, а директриса Марвин продолжала:  
— «Но ты должна попытаться». Сейчас я думаю, что так называемая «неизбежность неудачи» — всего лишь оправдание для большинства людей, убеждающих самих себя даже не пытаться, но её величество поверила в это и использовала как стимул, чтобы трудится усерднее, возможно, это сработает и для тебя.  
Директриса Марвин выглядела очень, очень сомневающейся в этой возможности. Тем не менее это, скорее всего, было лучшее утешение, которое она когда-либо предлагала студенту. Элоди сглотнула, сумела пробормотать: «Спасибо» — и подняла подбородок, как сказала директриса Марвин, но тут она вытолкнула Элоди за дверь.

Когда Элоди видела свою мать в последний раз, они устроили пикник; мать отказалась от помощи слуг и настояла на том, чтобы принести корзину и одеяло самой.  
— Иногда, — сказала мать, и её глаза умоляли Элоди понять, — нет правильного выбора. Ты должна чем-то пожертвовать ради лучшего результата. Иногда... Иногда приходится довольствоваться тем, с чем ты сможешь жить.  
— Я уже говорила тебе, — Элоди сжала руку матери в своей, надеясь облегчить её страдания. — Я понимаю. Мне не нравится школа-интернат, но я смогу пережить это.  
Мать тоже сжала её руку. Но в её глазах всё ещё осталась тревога.  
— Да. Ты сможешь.

Элоди не понимала, почему ей дали второй шанс, но решила, что не должна просто так потратить его. Она сделает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить жизнь своему отцу и мир в своей стране, поэтому подавила свою первую реакцию — следовать совету отца — и вместо этого поприветствовала Джулианну. Вместо того, чтобы выбрать искусство и заботу о щенках, она принялась изучать интриги и обращение с мечом.  
Первый знак того, что повторение было не идеальным, появился, когда прибыло ожерелье. Это было ей знакомо. Конечно, она знала, но ожерелье было таким красивым... Она заслужила его. Когда Банион рассказал ей, что оно означает, это было неожиданно, но она почувствовала, что _уже знала об этом._ Почему она знала — и почему забыла?  
Это был первый знак из множества. Битва, помолвка, преступница, убитая прямо на её глазах, — и каждый раз Элоди понимала, что уже знала об этом. Но она изменила свой путь. Джулианна предприняла решительные действия, чтобы Элоди могла получить свой кристалл люменаЛюмены — люди, обладающие магическим даром и способные колдовать, используя специальные кристаллы., и с тех пор её отец никогда не смотрел на нее по-прежнему, но это было неважно, потому что она должна была спасти его, должна была удержать его от... От чего?  
Когда прибыл шоколад, у неё возникли странные сомнения по поводу него, но... Это был всего лишь шоколад. _Вкусно выглядящий_ шоколад. У неё было множество других дел, которыми нужно было заняться, но всего один или два кусочка...  
Когда она умирала, то смогла вспомнить, неожиданно и очень отчётливо, собаку из своей последней жизни. Она с тоской подумала, какой хорошей была та собака. Похоже, игры со щенками были всё же для чего-то полезны.

Она открыла глаза в кабинете директрисы Марвин.

И это снова случилось.  
Каждый раз она понимала, что есть желательные события и те, которых хотелось бы избежать, но было трудно вспомнить, какие именно, или использовать навыки, знания о которых были нечёткими, и если она не изучит их здесь и сейчас, в этой жизни, то у неё может быть какое угодно будущее, даже то, которого она старалась не допустить. Это никогда не было более очевидным для неё, чем в тот момент, когда она попыталась достичь сердца Тогами через песню, зная свою любовь к музыке и вдруг отчётливо вспомнив турнир из другой жизни, на котором мужчины и женщины не могли удержать слёз от её мастерства. Её руки неумело играли на инструменте, а её пение больше походило на кошачий концерт. Этого было достаточно, чтобы навернулись слёзы, но никого это не впечатлило.  
— Это, — злобно сказал Тогами, — не музыка.  
Он намного лучше управлялся со своим мечом, чем она со своей лирой.

Иногда она приводила свою страну к гибели. Иногда — к процветанию. Каждый раз она чувствовала, что есть нечто, что она может усовершенствовать, нечто, что она могла бы исправить. Однажды на своём смертном одре в глубокой старости она оглянулась назад, вспомнив свои достижения — больницы и книгопечатание, которые она финансировала, высокий уровень здравоохранения и грамотности, и осталась почти довольна. Но люмены жили в страхе, и она была уверена, что существует такой исход, в котором Джулианне не надо было прятаться и её кузине не нужно было скрывать свою силу.  
— Ты справишься, — говорила директриса Марвин тем днём в своём кабинете снова и снова, но Элоди не хотела просто справиться. Она хотела большего. Она хотела самого лучшего.  
Теперь Элоди чувствовала, что именно эта сила отдалила королевскую семью Новы от остальных люменов мира — возможно даже, что именно поэтому старая столица была разрушена. В этом Элоди была очень похожа на мать. Но её мать... Её мать была готова на компромиссы. Она обеспечила жизнь своей дочери — и Элоди была ей благодарна, очень благодарна, и добровольно оставила всё остальное.  
У Элоди был шанс сделать больше, и она собиралась ухватиться за него обеими руками и никогда не отпускать. Может быть, не в этот раз и даже не в следующий, но однажды она всё сделает правильно. Она сделает всё _идеально._

**Author's Note:**

> Временная петля или день сурка, в котором застряла Элоди.  
> Фанфик был переведён на фикатон «Редкое явление» на fanfics.me, номинация «На зов AWSD».  
> У фанфика есть бета Forever AlOnew и гамма Altra Realta.
> 
> Фанфик также выложен на фанфиксе - http://fanfics.me/fic112039&;ref=user158296


End file.
